


Forever Hold Your Peace

by casstayinmyass



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lumiere, Ex-Lover Drama, Fluff, Gaston Needs Validation, Gaston The Bridezilla, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Modern Era, Protective Gaston, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Gaston and Lefou plan their picture perfect wedding, inviting all of Lefou's closest friends. Little do they know, a past lover of Lefou's can't let go of what they once had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I got on my other fic, from Angie.
> 
> I had to make cinnamon roll Stanley a little intimidating in this :o

The wedding planner sat down.

“What are you looking for, theme wise?” she smiled, and Gaston sat opposite her, staring intently.

“Lots of red. Lots of gold. And... mirrors! Mirrors everywhere.”

The lady blinked, and nodded slowly, writing some things down.

“Okay… so you’re going for a particularly stylized look?”

“I want it classy, yet rustic.”

“You’ve both agreed on this colour scheme, then?” she smiled, looking between Gaston and Lefou.

“Sure,” Lefou murmured non-committedly. He wasn’t that invested in how their wedding went, as long as it looked alright for the guests and their relatives, which it would be with the beautiful venue they had set up in Bermuda.

“Antlers,” Gaston nodded seriously, “Write that down, I want antlers all over the recep-"

“No.”

“What?” Gaston looked over to his fiancé.

“No fucking antlers, I’m putting my foot down there.”

The planner looked between them. “Um-"

“Fine,” Gaston grumbled, “No antlers. But you must keep the mirrors.”

They had invited everyone to this wedding, per Gaston’s request- Lefou’s godparents Mr. and Mrs. Potts, his best friend Belle and her husband Adam, his friends Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mm. Garderobe, Mr. Cadenza, etc. Lefou had a lot of friends; Gaston, adversely, did not, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to acquaint himself with everyone his husband-to-be knew and grew up with.  

Later, they discussed the last minute details in bed.

"So... your parents aren't coming then?" Lefou asked, biting his bottom lip and chewing it. Parents or family in general were sensitive subjects for Gaston, as his weren't terribly supportive.

"Come to a gay wedding? They'd rather drive off a cliff," Gaston laughed, flipping through yet another bridal magazine.

"Are you planning to have a dress fitted or something?" Lefou snorted, snatching the magazine away, and Gaston crossed his arms.

"It's giving me inspiration."

Lefou looked over, eyebrows raised.

"You need a break, baby. You've been planning non-stop. Seriously, I thought I'd have to do everything when you proposed-" Gaston frowned in offense- "But you've turned into... like... Groomzilla!"

"Isn’t that a good thing?" Gaston asked, still oblivious.

"Yeeeah... but I actually want some time with my fiancé before we get married," Lefou told him, turning over on his stomach to trace circles in the middle of Gaston's bare chest.

"Ah," Gaston smiled back wickedly, "I see what you’re getting at."

Lefou let out a little moan as Gaston rolled over top of him, and reached over to turn the lamp off.

The next morning, all the final preparations were being made, as the wedding was in three days. People were beginning to arrive, and Gaston and Lefou were both there at the cul de sac of the resort’s entrance to welcome them.

“Lefou!” Belle called, nearly launching herself out of the car to tackle her friend. Lefou squeezed her tight.

“You look amazing,” he told her, and she blushed.

“Stop making this about me, look at you! You’re getting married, darling!”

“Yeah,” Lefou whispered excitedly, and Belle gave him one more quick hug before rushing back to help Adam with the luggage. Once they were both out and their car had been taken away, Adam, dressed in a simple blue shirt, beige khaki shorts, and sandals, came over with a small smile. He was a soft spoken guy, very quiet and observant, and extremely smart. Gaston used to dislike him- he’d learned to live with the fact that he would probably be seeing him for the rest of his life now. 

“Hello, you,” Adam gave a lopsided smile, pulling Lefou into a brotherly hug. 

“Hey,” Lefou smiled cheerfully, and Gaston stepped forward, clearing his throat.

“Adam.”

“Ah, Gaston,” Adam held his smile cordially, shaking Gaston’s hand, “Good to see you, mate.”

“Yes,” Gaston nodded, and Lefou quickly interjected, saving his fiancé  from further awkward interaction.

“So we gave you guys, like, the _best_ room, it’s on the top floor and it’s got a beach view with a balcony and everything,” Lefou told them, and Belle squeezed his hand quickly before picking up the bags. When they were gone, Gaston took a deep breath, puffing out his chest. He didn’t like feeling disliked, yet he did so much of the time around Lefou’s friends- they seemed to tolerate him, because Lefou loved him, and he hated that.

“You okay?” Lefou asked, wiggling a hand into Gaston’s crossed arms. He smiled back.

“Of course.”

“Remember- you’re my number one guy, and nothing anybody thinks can change that,” he assured, and Gaston felt sufficiently bolstered again as a long white limo pulled up. One side opened, and a short man got out, running around to the other side to get the door, where a lady with bright red lipstick and a flowing blue sundress and hat got out with his help.

"Ah, my darling, my love!" the woman trilled, holding out her hands. Lefou let Liza Garderobe approach him with a hug and kisses on both cheeks, smearing lipstick there.

"Look at you, getting married, my boy!" Lorenzo Cadenza smiled, hurrying over, "Oh my love, my dearest, do you remember our wedding?"

"Mmm, like it was yesterday, maestro," Garderobe sighed dreamily, and both nuzzled noses cutely before picking up their bags and letting Gaston and Lefou direct them in.

"Good to see you, Elizabeth. Lorenzo."

"Gaston, it is a pleasure!" 

The next car arrived with the window rolled down, a man sitting there, legs up.

"Lumiere!" Lefou grinned, waving, and the extravagant Frenchman pulled down his gold sunglasses, eyes lighting up.

"Ahhh, mon petit ami!!" he came bouncing out.

"I wouldn't say I'm petit, but-"

"It is so _very_ good to see you!" Julien Lumiere exclaimed, rushing over to give him a huge hug.

"Yeah! How are you?" Lefou asked, squeezing his friend's shoulder when they pulled away. The Paris-native chef had just gone through a breakup with a woman he had known since high school, his dearest love that he always spoke of. They had been very much in love, but over time, the spark disappeared- Lefou did miss Plumette himself, but he was concerned his friend would still be down in the dumps about it.

"I am single, ready to mingle, and feeling great!" Lumiere winked, patting Lefou on the head. Lefou frowned, rubbing his head as Lumiere darted past him. _Apparently not too depressed anymore._

"Gaston!" Lumiere smiled, and Gaston clapped him on the back.

"Julien."

Suddenly, Henri Cogsworth came up to them, trying to balance all of his and his close friend's bags.

"Lumiere, get back here at once, I can't carry all of these- _L-Lumiere_!"

“Remember, do not drop the speedos, mon ami, how am I to woo anyone without them?”

Cogsworth’s eyes widened, and he nearly dropped the luggage as Lefou suppressed a laugh. Gaston quickly jogged over to help with carrying the bags.

"What a lovely place," the older man noted, nodding to Lefou and thanking Gaston for the help.

"Only the best for our wedding, Monsieur Cogsworth," Gaston beamed, wrapping an arm around Lefou. They looked up again to see one more limo arriving- and Lefou’s heart nearly stopped. Gaston, immediately noticing his fiancé's paralyzed state, turned to him.

"Only the best for our wedding, Monsieur Cogsworth," Gaston beamed, wrapping an arm around Lefou. They looked up again to see one more limo arriving- and Lefou’s heart nearly stopped. Gaston, immediately noticing his fiancé's paralyzed state, turned to him.

“What’s the matter?”

Lefou just kept staring straight forward, unable to speak. The modest car pulled up, and out stepped-

“Hey,” a man smiled, walking over. He looked like a model, with wisps of rich brown hair coiffed back, lips plump, and eyes the colour of milk chocolate. Lefou tripped over his words, his throat suddenly very dry, and uttered out a hello. Gaston looked between the two uncomfortably, at the intent stare this stranger was giving Lefou that was too familiar for comfort. He decided to step in.

“Hi,” he said, jutting out a hand. “I’m Gaston, Lefou’s fiancé.”

Lefou gulped, sensing the protectiveness and almost territorial tension in Gaston’s voice. Normally, he would laugh, but here, Gaston may have reason for his apprehension…

"Hello. I'm Stanley."

“So... you look great, Stanley!” Lefou exclaimed quickly.That dazzling smile returned to Stanley’s lips.

“Well, thank you! It’s been quite a while, hasn’t it?”

“Yep, sure has,” Lefou said, averting eye contact with both Stanley and Gaston.

“Pardon me, I don’t want to interrupt the rekindling of an old friendship,” Gaston interjected, particularly emphasizing the last word, “But I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Oh! H-how rude of me,” Lefou managed weakly, “Gaston, babe, this is… Stanley. My ex-boyfriend.”

Gaston nearly balked, and Lefou chomped down on his tongue as Stanley just stood there, grinning obliviously. Gaston had to wonder how similar these two really were- they were both sunshine contained, and Stanley seemed very nice.

“Aha,” Gaston finally said, “Well, Stanley… it’s lovely to meet you, and see you here to witness our _union_.”

Lefou let out a little “eep” noise at that last word, and Stanley nodded.

“Yes, definitely.”

“So, you couldn’t rope Tom and Dick into the trip, huh?” Lefou asked, feigning an amiable chuckle. He wanted to keep the interaction between Stanley and Gaston to a minimum.

“Both working extra hours, I’m afraid,” Stanley told him, smoothing out his pink dress shirt and sucking in his cheekbones, “Couldn’t make it.”

“Right, no that’s okay. Stan-- ley, _Stanley_ , I uh, I’ve gotta say... I didn’t know you were, um, coming,” Lefou admitted awkwardly, “Do you have a room somewhere else, or…?”

“Oh, no need to worry, darling! I’ve got my own room, booked in advance here.”

“Oh. Great,” Lefou smiled half-heartedly.

Gaston almost growled, blood pulsing his through his veins hotly at the pet name. What was this _Stanley_ trying to do, and why was he here? He managed a smile, a much more beautiful smile if you asked Gaston, and shook Stanley’s hand again.

“See you at the ceremony.”

His grip tightened, but Stanley seemed to challenge him right back, squeezing tighter and staring him right in the eye.

“Yes, well- see you then!”

As Stanley left, Gaston's mouth opened a little. What had just happened? He began to feel sick to his stomach, then Lefou whipped over to Gaston, eyes wide and panicked. “I know what you’re gonna say, and wait- I had no idea he was gonna come.”

“You _invited_ him?!”

“No! No, I’m not an idiot, Gaston, I wouldn’t do that! He must’ve seen it on facebook or something and decided to… I don’t know…”

“Why _is_ he here?” Gaston puzzled, taking Lefou’s arm as they went up to their own room. 

“Search me!” Lefou swallowed, and Gaston suddenly stopped them both by the elevator.

“You don’t still have _feelings_ for him, do you?” His voice rose embarrassingly loud, and Lefou dragged him into the elevator, glancing around with a blush. Now it was Gaston's turn to panic- nobody chose a guy like that over him, not ever. "Do you?!"

“What?!” Lefou shrieked, “You’re crazy! I broke up with him!”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Don’t be stupid, of course I don’t love him anymore. I’m marrying you.”

“Hmm,” Gaston grumbled, suddenly feeling very downtrodden. When he got in a mood like this, there were only three things Lefou could do- give him the best blow job of his life, turn on reruns of Gilligan’s Island, or give him a massage. Currently, his jaw hurt from sleeping weird last night and they didn’t have a dvd player in their hotel room, so a massage it was.

“Babe,” Lefou deadpanned, laying the moping man down and peeling off his layers slowly, one by one, “ _Babe_ , listen to me. I’d be an idiot to give up these,” he rubbed his hands into Gaston’s biceps, and Gaston let out an appreciative purr. “Or… this,” Lefou leaned down, latching his lips onto a nipple and biting gently. Gaston sucked in a sharp breath, and Lefou hummed, bringing his hands back to knead his muscles.

“This entire body… this sexy man? I get you all to myself. And that’s all I’d ever need to be happy.”

Gaston sighed in contentment. His Lefou certainly knew how to pick his spirits back up... _besides,_ he comforted himself smugly, _even if Stanley still loved Lefou, Lefou obviously didn't feel the same way._

As they drifted off together later, though, Lefou found himself staring at the dark ceiling and remembering the years he had spent with the handsome young man- he suddenly felt very guilty. He had lied to Gaston about breaking up with Stanley. It was Stanley who broke up with him, which had been the source of many of Lefou's self esteem issues. He constantly used to worry that Gaston was going to leave him as Stan did, but of course, those concerns were far behind him now that they were getting married.

Then Stanley had to just show up like this, unannounced and looking as cute as he did when they first met at that country club dance?!

A storm was coming, and it had nothing to do with the tropics.

Before they knew it, the evening of the wedding was upon them. That day, Lefou had been crawling with nerves, Gaston had been checking himself out in every surface to make sure the ocean wind hadn’t ruined his hair, and the guests were all having a wonderful time. Lumiere spent the day in the waves, making eyes at every man and woman he passed as Cogsworth obsessively applied sunscreen under his umbrella.

Lefou was glad their room wasn’t next to Lumiere’s. Belle came over to talk to him, offering him a small gift premature to everyone else’s, and Lefou opened it up to find a collector’s edition of Romeo and Juliet.

“I crack this baby out when I want to get Adam in the bedroom,” Belle hissed, licking her lips, “And let me tell you, it works.”

Lefou cleared his throat, opening to a random page. “Goodnight, goodnight- parting is such a sweet sorrow,” he started in the most pretentiously seductive voice he could muster, and Belle about collapsed, shoving him.

This was it. The night was finally here, and Gaston couldn't be more excited. The planning had all paid off- despite the glaring lack of antlers, it was classily decorated, the colors both dramatic and complimentary. Garderobe was singing beautifully with Cadenza's gorgeous accompaniment, and the mood was set nicely. Gaston never got nervous, but he was, for certain, anxious to see his gorgeous Lefou and get that ring on his finger. Gaston looked out to the crowd as he waited by the alter in the dimming sunset- there was Mrs. Potts, dabbing at her eyes... there was Belle clutching at Adam's arm, smiling. He turned, picking up a silver tray from the nearby appetizer table and checking his teeth in it. Shining white and clean as usual, but Gaston made sure his hair was perfectly coiffed as well. He couldn't look any less than perfect at his own wedding (not that he normally did).

Suddenly, he saw his fiancé approach the aisle, looking absolutely gorgeous in a tailored black suit, adorable bow tie the perfect addition. Gaston could feel his heart overflowing as he readied himself to receive him from Mr. Potts, and he finally felt the butterflies- the words went by fast, and all the two tuned in for was:

"Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

The blissful silence was enough to send both Gaston and Lefou smiling at each other like the dorks they were- in all honesty, Gaston had believed there would be some sort of disruption, but it seemed that all was-

"I object."

The entire crowd hushed, and everyone turned to where someone stood up.

"No, no, no, no," Lefou began to chant, cheeks reddening. He hated being in front of people in the first place, now having this happen to him in front of people? He wanted to die.

"Lefou," Stanley said, placing a hand over his heart, "I know it's a terrible time to tell you this, but I can't stay quiet any more. I still love you. I was wrong to have let you go."

"Shit," Lefou murmured.

"Let _you_ go?" Gaston asked, eyes narrowing menacingly, and Lefou shrunk lower, burying his face.

"Please, don't-"

"Lefou, I love you! Leave with me, here, now!"

Lefou squeaked, covering his head and hiding behind the cake. It was childish, yes, but he was absolutely terrified- Stanley had broken his heart once, now he was ruining his wedding?

"Somebody get this man out of here," Gaston growled angrily, but as Adam went to do just that, Stanley pushed him off.

"Please! Lefou, listen to me! Don't you remember all the times we had? We're made for each other, _mon amour._ "

"What an eventful night," Cadenza whispered up to his wife, who had paused her singing.  

"Indeed," she whispered back, eyes wide.

Suddenly, upon hiding behind the huge delicious pastry, Lefou had an idea. Gaston was standing there, jaw clenched. He had that wildly angry look that he only really got while driving during rush hour or when he hadn't shaved right. But now, Lefou knew Stanley was in for it if he didn't do something.

"Wait," Lefou croaked, and appeared again.

"Let me handle this," Gaston snapped, fists tightening, but Lefou pushed his fiancé's protective arm away.

"No, I'm a big boy, Gaston."

Surprised, Gaston took a step back, and his eyebrows lifted. Maybe he would go with Stanley... how much of a fool was Gaston for thinking a kind, gentle guy like Lefou would love a materialistic, illiterate egotist like him?

Everyone in the crowd was uneasy by now, and Belle had her hand over her mouth.

"I'd like to thank you for coming here," Lefou started, staring at Stanley, and took a deep breath, "It's been too long since I've seen you." Stanley's smile seemed to light up the room, but Lefou didn't join in like he used to. "That being said..." Gaston looked up hopefully, and Stanley suddenly hesitated. "...I'm about to marry the man of my dreams, and there is absolutely _nothing_ you can say that will stop me." The guests all began to clap, and Lefou gained confidence around his friends and love, straightening his bow tie a little. "I do know someone who's looking for love, though... if you're that desperate to get hitched."

"Enchante, monsieur," Lumiere leaned into him, winking, and Stanley blinked, suddenly getting lost in the charming Frenchman's beautiful eyes. Beside him, Cogsworth rolled his eyes, and Gaston turned to Lefou while Stanley was distracted.

"Will you be mine?" he asked, traditional vows be damned.

"Always," Lefou breathed, and they kissed as the person administering the union proclaimed them husband and husband.

As Lefou looked up into Gaston's eyes, Garderobe hit a high, operatic note that seemed to accentuate the moment perfectly. The tall man twirled the shorter one around, dipping him into another kiss, and Lefou was exhilarated; Gaston was his, and no matter who came in from his past declaring their undying love- that would never, ever change.  

Lefou was too good for heartbreakers, anyway.


End file.
